The Hunger Games(A Team Crafted FanFic)
by MyBrokenHeart123
Summary: Who is this girl? How is she beating us at OUR game? Jerome and I don't understand what is it about her, but that girl has a fire in her eyes like no other. Like she has a past that she won't tell a soul. Who is she? The new champion of the Hunger Games. What's her name? Snow. I don't know why, but something makes me wondering when I can see her again. Rated T of some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Who is this girl? How is she beating us at OUR game? Jerome and I don't understand what is it about her, but that girl has a fire in her eyes like no other. Like she has a past that she won't tell a soul. Who is she? The new champion of the Hunger Games. What's her name? Snow. I don't know why, but something makes me wondering when I can see her again. Rated T of some fluff.**

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new story! This is if Minecraft was life, and the threat is Squids. And of course the main P.O.V is SNOW'S! My amazing OC! ENJOY the first chapter! READ MY PEOPLE, READ!**

* * *

***Mitch P.O.V***

Jerome and I are doing what we do the best… The Hunger Games!

I glance down at my watch that always makes it here when we respawn in the waiting room. Too bad they don't work outside of the arena.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One." Boom. I sprint to the center of the spawn and open a chest. I find myself grabbing a wooden sword, an apple, and one arrow. I dash away from the spawn when I hear the first cannon's boom echo through the sky. Then another loud obnoxious boom. Then yet another. I scan around attempting to find Jerome, but can't seem to see him, or in fact I can't see anyone. Usually people follow Jerome and I from the spawn to give a whirl taking us on. What's going on?

***Snow P.O.V* (Well DUH! Snow is my OC!)**

Why did Red sign me up for this? I take running position to hit the chests in the middle of spawn. I hear there are two BIG Hunger Games players. Well, they'll taste defeat if I get my hands on throwing knifes!

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One." Boom. I zoom into the middle, open a chest, and what do I grab? TWO THROWING KNIFES! I observe the area around me, finding a girl with blond hair, a narrow face, and tan skin. I yank a knife out of my backpack then crank my hand back, letting it go spiraling into her pretty little skull. I hear a loud boom of cannon. I come to realization that I have made the first kill. The knife comes flying back to me, like a boomerang, and I catch in in the palm of my hand. I head away from spawn, killing a young boy with a blow to the neck with my two hands. I may look somewhat weak, but you should NEVER underestimate me. It only makes me angrier.

I start to dash over to the icy mountain near the spawn, climbing up the first jagged rock sticking out of the mountain side.

Well, I may as well tell you readers about myself as I climb up the mountain. **(STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!)** I'm SnowFall36, or as everyone calls me… Snow. I like to listen to music, it gets me pumped for fighting. SO that's why I'm wearing my big, bulky, neon, blue headphones. I'm 5'6, kind of short for my age, I'm 18, almost 19. I'm a fighter, well, an angel of darkness. I have the power over, well….. snow. Look up Anime Ice Girl on the internet to see what I look like.**(REALLY! YOU JUST BROKE IT AGAIN!)** I have long light, neon blue hair with my headphones, that blast music into my ears, on at all times. I have a narrow face, with bold icy blue eyes, thin dull lips, a thin long nose, curly eyelashes, pale paper white skin, and a long scratch on my face. I have a cyan sweatshirt with a plain purple shirt under it, dull black jeans that are ripped, light blue socks, and converse shoes that are black with some white. But under that, there are a pair of light gray wings and a halo. Sadly I'm not a good girl. My father says so. Who is my father? I would rather not say. I hear a cannon go off. Then another echo boom throughout the air. Then yet another. Then two booms at the same time.

Oh look. I've finally reached the top of the mountain! I see another girl and I turn my headphones on. What the first song? Courtesy Call Nightcored. It appears as though like she hasn't seen me.

"Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club. When we get started and we ain't gonna stop. We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot." But before she can find out where the music is coming from, my one of my Throwing Knifes flies into her chest and the cannon sound goes off. I catch the return and I hear a twig snap and I quickly turn around. I see a… is that a…. really? A baca? With a diamond axe?

I take fighting stance, with my two throwing knifes ready. But I hear a buzz from the watch they have us wear. It says that Deathmatch is starting in ten seconds. I'll just be required to kill him then.

"Three, Two, One." I get teleported to my starting spot and You're Going Down by Nightcore comes on. I see five people here besides me. That's when the announcer says…. "Deathmatch has begun." I launch a knife into a young girl's chest causing a cannon to fire. I catch the return and then throw it at a boy with short black hair and it rips and tears through his skull. I do a backflip and when I land, I catch the return of the knife to only throw it at yet another girl. It strikes her in the neck, killing her instantly. I duck to dodge an arrow then catch the return of both my throwing knifes. I turn to see where the arrow had come from and spot a guy in a black and red checkered hoodie, next to him is that Baca thing.

"Let's chop her up with Betty biggums," the Baca says. The other one nods.

"You get the left, and I'll get the right," I hear the dude with the hoodie whisper to the Baca. I may as well say something in Japanese.

"Moshi ni wa bakadesu." **(A. two are idiots.)** I give them one of my evil smirks and charge. Well, let's say they weren't expecting that. I may have gotten a scratch from the axe, but I kill the Baca dude with a blow to the neck. I turn to the other one and find that he is clutching a sword, ready for his revenge. He swings at me with his sword but I do a backflip to dodge the blow. Then I plunge one of my throwing knifes into his neck.

"SNOWFALL36 IS THE WINNER!" Fireworks go off and I get teleported back to the lobby, where I return the respawning watch.

"SNOW!" I hear my sister Ice call. I turn around to be brought into a hug. "YOU WON!"

"Yep," I say breaking away from the hug. "Where is Red?"

"At the sign up sheet," I roll my eyes.

"Of course she is," I say, taking my sisters hand. "Let's go back home."

"Why do we live in the forest again?" she asks me. I look her straight in the eyes.

"For our protection," I say.

"But doesn't the city have protection?" she asks. If she only knew the half of it.

"Let's talk about this when we get home," I tell her, and we go on our way. Red can come back without us. She lives there too, with her sister April. In the house there is Ice, Red, April, Sea, Blue, Green, and I. But, Blue and Green are gone for the next two weeks. Sea is always potion brewing. She is our own sorcerer, so no need to pay. I guess I may do the Hunger Games again… maybe, just maybe.

* * *

**Wow. The great Mitch and Jerome got beat by a girl! Ha! Sucks for them. And in this Fanfiction Seto is STILL in Team Crafted. So see you guys next chapter, WHICH will be posted next week. See ya! My Beta Reader would like to say a few things: First a question for you all, let's see who can answer it for me: What is the 4th wall, and what does it mean to break it? Also, I, JerkZero (the Beta Reader) also decided to google what a Baca is. Apparently it's a group called "Bikers Against Child Abuse," Who knew that! Lol, That's all for now! Leave your answers in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Wow, we have already gotten a review! At chapter 1! This chapter is not as interesting, but we need to explain Snow's daily day. Remember the Sky Army is fighting squids! Read people of the internet, read.**

* * *

**Summary: Who is this girl? How is she beating us at OUR game? Jerome and I don't understand what is it about her, but that girl has a fire in her eyes like no other. Like she has a past that she won't tell a soul. Who is she? The new champion of the Hunger Games. What's her name? Snow. I don't know why, but something makes me wondering when I can see her again. Rated T of some fluff.**

_**Recap**_

_(I guess I may do the Hunger Games again… maybe, just maybe.)_

"April give it back!" I hear Ice shout.

"NO!" April yells back at her. So much for peaceful and quiet morning. I put down the book I was trying to read. Ya, trying. It's called Balance Disturbed, by Pikmaster5.(That's a story on FanFiction! Check it out!) A loud shattering sound echos from the first floor. I'm on the second floor of our house.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Sea hollers from the third floor.

"Um, nothing?" Ice says more like a question than a statement. I stand up with a sigh. Why do I have to do this? I head down the stairs, almost slipping on ice. Yes, Ice has the same power I do, and April has the same power of Red. Everyone that lives here is an Angel of Darkness. So Ice and I have the power over all snow and ice, Red and April have the power over fire and lava, Green has the power over nature, Blue has the power to control water, and Sea's power… dark magic! As you can see, our powers go with our names.

When I see the mess all I can do is try not to flip out, but when Ice and April spot me, they freeze in there place.

"What did you do?" I ask, trying my best to keep my cool.

"She took my amulet," Ice whines. I give April my famouse 'Give-It-Back-Now' glare.  
"B-But," April's bottom lip start to quiver and she gives me her puppy eyes. I let out a sigh.

"I'll ask Sea to make you one," I say, giving in to her demands. April lets out a squeal and hands Ice the amulet back. "BUT, I'll need Red's approval," that kills her happiness.

"But Red always says no!" April complains. I point behind me where the stairs are and say…

"You two, rooms, NOW!" They scurry around me, up the stairs, and slam the doors to their rooms. I let out another sigh and practically drag myself up the stairs. Red, Blue, and I are the leaders of the house. Blue is off to the Aether to get some Ambrosium Shards, taking Green with her. Red is… actully, I have no idea where Red is, but I couldn't care less. She's gone ALL the time, so here being gone is nothing new.

I finally reach the second floor and I head over to my room to find Lava out of her cage. Crap. Lava is Red's pet bat, and lets say….. Lava likes to burn Snow. Lava is from a different dimension, so…. she can shoot fireballs and attack.

When Lava spots me I can see the evil glent in her eyes. I turn to make a run for it, but Lava is already at my hair and she starts to claw.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP! GET OF OF ME YOU FLYING RAT!" I screech out in pain. Wow Lava's got sharp talons. Yes talons, they're THAT big.

"LAVA! BAD GIRL!" I look to see Red shouting at her bat, and Lava lets go and flies off to Red's room. Red scampers over to me, "I'm SO sorry. I didn't think I left the cage open." I wave it off.

"I'm just happy she didn't shoot fireballs this time." Ya, THIS time. "Where were you?" I ask, moving on to another topic.

"Well, I-I signed you up from next weekend's Hunger Games." She confesses. I give her a smirk.

"If you signed me up, then I can sign you up," I say with pride. Red lets out a sigh. "OR you can let Sea make April an amulet."

"Fine. April can have an amulet," Red says, giving in, "I'll go ask Sea to make one."

"Kay," I say, and Red stomps up the staircase. I shake my head and go into my room like nothing happened. I pick up my book and turn my headphones on. Endlessly Nightcored.

(Time Skip)

I put down the book, I finished it! I hear a knock on the door.

"Ice get the door!" I demand.

"NO!" I hear her call back. I let out a sigh and stand up. I wonder who could be at the door? I guess I'll go find out.

"HOLD ON A SEC!" I yell at whoever is at the door. I head out of my room, slowly walk down the stairs, and go over to the doorway. I open the door to see….

* * *

**Ya. I know. I stupid cliffhanger. Deal with it. But I have a question I want answered….**

**Q: Who SHOULD be at the door?**

**Tell me, and thats what you'll get. PEACE OUT HOMIES! Bya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm SO thrilled about how much you guys love this story, and I took your words to heart. So you people out there know who is at the door. BUT I'm going to be an evil butt face and switch POVs! MAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Summery: Who is this girl? How is she beating us at OUR game? Jerome and I don't understand what is it about her, but that girl has a fire in her eyes like no other. Like she has a past that she won't tell a soul. Who is she? The new champion of the Hunger Games. What's her name? Snow. I don't know why, but something makes me wondering when I can see her again. Rated T of some fluff.**

**Recap**

**(I open the door to see…)**

***Blue POV***

"It's official! I absolutely despise portal traveling!" Green announces as we trek back towards the house. We have just gotten back from our journey to the Aether. We have been there for six days, and are finally returning home. I know Sea, Snow, and Red will be excited to see us!

We open the door, and sashay through the doorway. I expect to see Snow in the main room, but see she's not in here. I have a special white apple in my inventory to give to her. I know she will just gobble it up.

I take a closer look around. There are some destroyed blocks throughout the house. Someone has been here and I want to figure out who, because I'm pretty sure Snow isn't doing any destructive remodeling.

First things first- We need to find Snow. I march up the stairs with Green in tow, moving towards Snow's room. We make it to the door, to see it's oddly out of place. Snow never leaves her door open like this.

I pull a diamond sword with smite and fire, for protection, just in case. I motion for Green to do the same. We army crawl into the room to see Snow talking to a bacca and a dude with a hoodie. BUT they were….

***Snow POV***

The two people I beat at the Deathmatch of the Hunger Games. As soon as I had open the door all they did was stare. Then stare some more. The a bit more, until…

"Stop staring at me would ya. Have some respect for a lady," I state with my famous smirk. They seem shocked at my words, probably underestimating me. But they still keep quiet. I wave my hand in front of their faces, but they STILL don't say a word! "Um, hello? Anyone in there." I ask, getting frustrated. They still stay silent.

"SNOW!" Ice calls from the second floor. I roll my eyes.

"YA!" I snap back. Turning my attention away from the two Hunger Game players.

"LIZZY ATE MY BOOK!" I rolled my eyes yet again.

"READ A DIFFERENT BOOK!" I shouted.

"OKAY! BUT IT WAS YOUR BOOK!" When I hear that my frustration turns to anger.

"YOU LET LIZZY EAT MY BOOK!" I scream with pure rage.

"YA!" Ice calls back, and I can just tell that she's grinning.

"WHY!" I question.

" 'Cause I can." She states. My hands go into fists.

"COME DOWN HERE NOW!" I demand, and I hear her foot steps on the ground. She soon come down the stairs to stand in front of me. I hear a gasp from behind. Oops, almost forgot about the guests.

I turn around to see the bacca dude pointing at Ice in anger.

"You-you- BACCA KILLER!" He shouts taking a diamond axe off his back, to swing at my sister. In a matter of seconds I create two ice throwing blades, stand in front of Ice, and block to blow. My eyes narrow and I glare into his eyes. The bacca looks shocked I can move so fast.

"No one touches my family." I say in a voice unlike my own. Its deeper than normal….. strange.

"S-Snow, you amulet…. i-its glowing!" Ice says breathlessly. I look down and she's right, but then I quickly look back up to see bacca dude retreating.

"Not so fast. Freeze," I say holding my hand out, freezing the pairs feet to the ground they were under. They look at me and shock and I give them another smirk. I turn back to Ice and say these words…

"Rōpu o shutoku." **(A.N. Get the rope.)**

* * *

**OH! Cliffy! Looks like Snow and Ice are close….. I wonder why? And why did Jerome call Ice a bacca killer? Will we ever know? Nether ya! Will we ever know why Snow is so protective of her sister Ice? Why The Rope? And why do I keep adding japanese? Find out next time. BYA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well HI! I love popcorn! I'm SO happy with all the reviews this story is getting! And wow. TOO MUCH DIFFERENT LANGUAGE! WHA! I'm SUPER happy with all the reviews this story is getting. SO REEEAADD! But first…..**

summergirl233 **- Maybe…**

Guest**- Yes da rope!**

destobob** - I am…**

UltimateGeek** - I am writing more for the geek!**

TheCrazyBurnedToast** - You made me hungry….**

StarDust** - I'm sorry about it ending, but here is a new chapter!**

**NOW here it is!**

* * *

**Recap**

**("Get the rope.")**

***Snow POV***

"Let us go!" The dude wearing the checkered hoodie demands.

"No way!" Ice exclaims, "You're friend almost killed me!"

"You killed baccas!" The bacca person says. I roll my eyes. I had tied them to a chair, a pink sparkly chair.

"HEY SEA! CAN I BORROW YOUR TRUTH SHOT?" I ask.

"YA!" She hollers back. I look around the room and spot it on a table, and quickly grab it. I glance back over at our two….. guests.

"Which on first?" I question.

"Jerome!" The dude the the checkered hoodie says quickly.

"WHAT BIGGUMS!" The bacca-I mean Jerome exclaims. The other dude just shrugged. I quickly plunge the nettle into the bacca's fur and he lets out a girly squeal. After he calms himself, Ice asks him a question…

"Who are you and your little friend?"

"I'm Jerome Robert Aceti, and he's Mitchell Donald Ralph Hughes. Were the best at playing the Hunger Games." When he says that, I let out a dry laugh.

"Ya, and I didn't win at the Hunger Games yesterday!"

"It was just luck." He states, and I start to feel my blood boil.

"What's the secret you have against Mitchell over here?" I ask him.  
"MY NAME IS MITCH!" Mitchell, I mean Mitch says.

"Okay!" I snap. I turn my attention back towards Jerome.

"W-Well I used his toothbrush to clean the floor of the bathroom, and I used it to clean the toilet," Jerome blurts out.

"YOU WHAT!" Mitch screams.

"Dama~tsu matawa watashi wa anata o korosudeshou!" I screech at them. They both look at me in confusion.

"What?" Jerome asks. I roll my eyes. I had a habit to speak in Japanese when I was angry, sad, or really excited. Or whenever the hell I wanted too.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU!" I say in english.

"Oh. I'll just stay quiet," Mitch states.

"Arigatō."**(Thank you.)** I say.

"Snow?" A familiar voice calls out. I look over to the doorway to see Blue, with Green behind her.

"Yā min'na."**(Hey guys.)** I say nervously.

"What are you doing?" Blue questions.

"Nani mo." **(Nothing.)** I say quickly. Blue's eyes narrow.

"Let them go." She demands.

"Daijōbu."**(Alright.)** I say untying Jerome and Mitch's ropes. "Kōri wa karera ni doa o shimeshite." **(Ice show them the door.)** Ice does as she is told, she grabs their arms and drags them down stairs.

"What was that?" Green asks, demanding to know.

"Ōkina osewa." (**None of your business.)** I snap.

"STOP SPEAKING IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE! THE AUTHOR IS PROBABLY GETTING ANNOYED SEARCH WHAT MEANS WHAT ON THE INTERNET!" **(Really? You had to break the fourth wall?)**

"Mōshiwake arimasenga yoku!" I exclaim. "I mean, WELL SORRY!" Blue and Green just keep glaring at me.

"Why, in the VOIDS NAME WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Blue shouts at me, so I flinch.

"The bacca dude TRIED to attack Ice!" I exclaim.

"Please tell me you didn't use your powers." Blue begs me.

"I don't thi- wait, I DID!" I cry out.

"What the hell! We'll have to move again!" Green yells at me.

"Says the person's who is the reason we live here now," I say back.

"GUYS!" Blue says, stepping into the room.

"What!" Green and I yell at Blue.

"You two are going to go to the snake tournament with me." Blue says.

"But I don't w-," I try to say but Blue cuts me off.

"You're going," I groan.

**(Time Skip)**

The countdown is starting. "Five, four, three, two, one," the announcing voice says, "Go." I run forward, I look over to see Blue get cut off by Green, and disappear in a puff of white smoke. I look back forward to see myself getting cut off by a girl with brown hair, gold eyes, tan skin, curvy figure, and stunning smile. I get engulfed in the white smoke.

I end up in the respawn zone. I hear a familiar voice whine.

"I should have won!" It was Green. I look over to see Green and Blue arguing.

"No you didn't, you got out far and square." Blue says back. I let out a sigh and walk over to her.

"I'm telling you, if that one girl didn't get me out, I would have been fine!" Green exclaims.

"Girls, girls. You're both pretty!" I say, breaking up the fight.

"Why thank you!" Green says flashing Blue a smile.

"Wow, just wow." I say shaking my head, side to side. The round ends and the winner poofs into the respawn area. It was the girl that got me out. She looked around, and her gaze stopped on me.

* * *

**WHAT! Ya, I justed ended that there. Deal with it. So what did you think of this chapter? What do you think the girl should do? Tell me people! MyBrokenHeart123 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! OR my Heartbreaker, as I call you. This story is back, and with more drama than before. Let me say this, I got over that Team Crafted is no longer together, and I'm continuing the story! So, this story no longer has a Beta reader, so there may be a few more mistakes the normal. JerkZero has become busy, but there is nothing you guys-or me-can do about it. But thanks to all the good feedback, I'm continuing to write this story, so ya. But this chapter is only like around 600 words….. WELL NO MORE STALLING SO READ!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_**She looked around, and her gaze stopped on me.**_

My breathing hitched as she ignored the people congratulating her, and she walk towards me, pushing a few people out of her path. I take a few steps back when I get a closer look at her. I can feel the happiness coming off of her. Oh no! A valkyrie! I turn around and walk quickly away.

"HEY SNOW!" Green yells and I cring. I look back at the girl/Valkyrie. She's walking quicker. I stop walking and I start running. I'm not sure, but I think my father sent her. OH, I didn't tell you who my father is. Well….. its kind-of Notch. Everyone thinks being the daughter of Notch would be great, but no. There are like a thousand rules! Well, only two thousand and sixteen to be exact. I look back to see her running after me. I start to sprint, and I make it outside, where I do the unthinkable…. I show my wings, RIGHT before she reaches me. But what worse it that she shows her's. Well, crap.

She tries to grab my hand, but I pull away, and kick her in the stomach. Hard. She goes fly away a few yards, but comes back quickly. And what does she do next? She shoots lightning. Lightning, My father used lightning. Right when the lightning was about to hit me, I shot it away with freezing cold wind. But I never saw the second bolt, and the one arrow.

* * *

**Okay, maybe I lied about it being a 600 word chapter, but it was full of action. I'm sorry about it being short though. I've been lazy all day. So I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! The next chapter I WILL need an OC, it must be an angel of darkness under disguise too. I will only take three. One girl. Two guys. Here is the form.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eye:**

**Face shape:**

**Full look(Appearance with clothing):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Why I should use your OC:**

**And power:**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter with an OC form. I would like to thank all of the reviewers! They are the ones that helped me to continue this story. Speaking of stories, I will be posting a new one soon. SO YAY! Well thats all. See you Heartbreakers next chapter.**

**And P.S.**

**I call you guys my heartbreakers!**


End file.
